fanmadefandomcom-20200225-history
Penny Gets Grounded for Two Weeks
In the living room, Penny was sitting on the couch. Her father John Rolfe was very angry at her because she got suspended from Morningside Elementary School for three days. "Penny, how dare you get suspended from kindergarten for three days?" John Rolfe scolded, wagging his finger at her. Penny glared at him. "It's not my fault," she yelled. "Elijah Fizzwinkle kept throwing his mashed potatoes at me and calling me nasty names!" "And you gave him a black eye and a broken nose." said John Rolfe. "Who cares?" said Penny. "That's it," shouted John Rolfe. "You're grounded!" "I don't care!" Penny snapped angrily. With that, she banged on her chest like a gorilla and raised her fists in the air. "Do not bang on your chest and raise your fists in the air!" John Rolfe warned. But Penny didn't care. "No!" She carried on banging on her chest and raising her fists in the air. "Now go to your room!" said John Rolfe. "No!" Penny yelled, "I hate you!" John Rolfe was now furious! "Penelope Jean Smith-Rolfe, how dare you say that? That's it! You are so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded for two weeks! And that means you cannot go with your boyfriend to the museum!" It was Elroy Jetson's turn to be mad at his sister. "Penny, listen to your daddy!" he said, wagging his finger at her. "He said that you're grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded for two weeks for getting suspended from kindergarten for three days!" "Elroy, why do you always have to be so bossy?" Penny asked angrily. "I'm getting Timon right now!" And he ran off to get Timon. Timon angrily ran downstairs to the living room. "Penny, I heard you got suspended from kindergarten at Morningside Elementary School for three days for giving Elijah Fizzwinkle a black eye and a broken nose." he said, "Your father and brother are right! You are grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded for the next two weeks!" "That means no American Dad, no Family Guy, no The Simpsons, no Rugrats, no The Powerpuff Girls, no Futurama, no South Park, no Dexter's Laboratory, no Courage the Cowardly Dog, no Time Squad, no Samurai Jack, no Hey, Arnold!, no The Angry Beavers, no The Wild Thornberrys, no King of the Hill, no CatDog, no Hanna-Barbera cartoons, no The Brothers Flub, no KaBlam! No Chinese food, no Japanese food, no Mexican food, no supper, no Pokémon, no Super Mario Brothers, no Donkey Kong, no Crash Bandicoot, no Spyro the Dragon, no Sonic the Hedgehog, no Jumping Flash, no Link, no Star Fox, no Metroid, no Kirby, no Rayman, no ANYTHING until you learn to obey your father's rules! Now go to your room!" Penny became very angry. She glared angrily at John Rolfe, Elroy and Timon and told them, "You guys are as evil as Medusa!" Then she went upstairs to her room in tears, where her mouse friends, Bernard, Miss Bianca, and Jake, waiting for her. Category:Grounded Stuff